¿A quién no le vas a gustar? A mí me gustas
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Kise profite de cette opportunité pour montrer à son sempai qu'il l'aime. Shonen-ai.


A qui est-ce que tu ne plairais pas ? A moi tu me plais

**Titre :** A qui est-ce que tu ne plairais pas ? A moi tu me plais

**Fandom : **Kuroko no basket

**Personnages : **Kasamatsu Yukio & Kise Ryota

**Genre : **Romance sous-entendue

**Avertissement : **léger Shonen Ai

**Résumé : **Kise profite de cette opportunité pour montrer à son sempai qu'il l'aime

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no basket ? Non, ce n'est pas à moi. C'est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Et l'histoire est de « Once L ».

**10/09/12** _(ndt : enfin pour moi c'est plutôt 06 /05/13)_

« Ah. »

Yukio soupira de nouveau. Il était encore devenu nerveux devant cette fille qui s'était confessée à lui et avait maladroitement secoué la tête en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses sentiments et était rapidement parti avec honte.

« Bordel _(ndt : c'était une expression que je ne comprenais pas, et impossible de trouver une traduction, mais je pense que ça doit être plus ou moins ça)_ ! C'est toujours la même chose avec moi.» Se dit-il pour lui-même, ne sachant que faire en ces moments pour ne pas paraître aussi nerveux devant elles.

Pourtant il essayait, et se répétait mille fois que ce n'était seulement qu'une fille, que rien ne se passait, il ne pouvait contrôler sa nervosité et son anxiété, sa langue se liait, et il restait sans voix devant elles.

A ce niveau, c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et c'est pour cela qu'il s'excusait (ou tentait de le faire) le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir ensuite partir.

Actuellement, il retournait à sa salle de classe. Un en instant, quelqu'un le distingua dans le couloir et courut jusqu'à lui.

« Kasamatsu-sempai ! »

« Eh ? » Il se tourna vers la personne qui l'appelait. « Ah, Kise … C'est toi. »

Le blond avait immédiatement remarqué l'expression abattue de son capitaine et su que quelque chose s'était passé, sa manière de parler et d'agir le confirmant aussitôt.

« Sempai ! » il le prit par les mains, préoccupé. « Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois triste comme ça ? »

« Eh ? » Cela l'avait sans doute surpris que le modèle dise ça. Il avait vraiment l'air triste ? « Ah, rien. Rien ne s'est passé, seulement… » Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis se dit que c'était Kise après tout et qu'il pouvait avoir pleinement confiance en lui. « Une autre fille s'est confessée à moi. »

Et il soupira.

Avec cela, celui aux yeux marrons compris ce que son sempai voulait lui dire. De nouveau, il avait repoussé une autre fille ou au moins avait essayé avant de devenir nerveux devant elle. Le même problème qu'il avait dès qu'il était proche de filles ou tentait de parler avec.

« Ah, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire ! » confia t-il, un peu préoccupé. « Si ça continue comme ça, je ne plairais plus à personne et je finirais complètement seul. »

En l'écoutant dire cela, Kise rit et se relâcha visiblement en voyant que ce n'était pas « aussi grave » qu'il l'avait tout d'abord pensé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, sempai? » Mais il ne lâcha pas ses mains pour autant, ne laissant pas passer l'occasion aussi facilement. « Je suis sûr que des tas de personnes continueront à se déclarer à toi et que tu ne termineras pas seul. Après tout, à qui est-ce que tu ne plairais pas ? A moi tu me plais. » Confessa t-il avec un grand sourire et avec un clin d'oeil.

« Eh ? »Après l'avoir écouté, Yukio eut une expression surprise, rougissant visiblement, et devenant nerveux, ce qui l'amena à s'énerver contre lui.

« M-Mais quelle bêtise est-ce que tu dis et… Lâche-moi ! » Il se libéra de son emprise, lui tournant le dos pour ne plus le voir.

Kise répéta ses idioties.

« Seulement la vérité, sempai~. » Dit-il dans son oreille, passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Et comme touche finale, il donna un baiser sur sa joue, faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles celui aux yeux bleus.

« I-Imbécile ! Quelle stupidité crois-tu être en train de faire ! »

Face à ses cris et ses coups, Kise n'arrêta pas de sourire un seul instant. Son sempai était tellement mignon qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

**Fin.**

_(Ndt : j'espère que ça vous a plu ! n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ^^)_


End file.
